YOU
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang benci dan marah pada kedua orangtuanya yang tak pernah akur. Hidup di dalam keluarga yang tidak pernah harmonis selama hampir 16 tahun hidupnya jelaslah membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Sampai suatu hari, ketika ia melihat ketulusan dari seorang gadis yang sangat pandai bermain piano. Gadis itu berhasil menghancurkan  bekuan es dalam hati Chanyeol./GS/ChanBaek/Don
1. Chapter 1

**... You ...**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Lenght : TwoShot!**

**Summary : Park Chanyeol yang benci dan marah pada kedua orangtuanya yang tak pernah akur. Hidup di dalam keluarga yang tidak pernah harmonis selama hampir 16 tahun hidupnya jelaslah membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Sampai suatu hari, ketika ia melihat ketulusan dari seorang gadis yang sangat pandai bermain piano. Gadis itu berhasil menghancurkan bekuan es dalam hati Chanyeol. **

**All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.**

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

**Start Story**

**Happy Reading all~**

.

.

Park Chanyeol, namja tampan itu sedang duduk di pinggir Sungai Han. Matanya yang terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang berdendang dari headphone yang dipasangnya di telinga. Kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana abu-abu miliknya. Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar menikmati sore hari yang tenang di pinggir sungai Han yang selalu sepi ketika menjelang sore seperti ini.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah ketika jam belajarnya di sekolah telah berakhir. Menikmati sore hari dimanapun ia mau. Entah itu di atap gedung sekolahnya, di taman yang biasa di datanginya, di lapangan basket favoritenya bersama teman-teman sebayanya, ataupun di pinggir Sungai Han seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli ia akan menghabiskan berapa lama waktunya seorang diri seperti ini. ia tidak pernah peduli jikalau ia pulang menjelang malam, Appanya akan memarahinya bahkan sampai memotong uang sakunya. Chanyeol selalu acuh tak acuh pada Eommanya yang selalu menyambutnya dengan wajah hangat yang terasa palsu bagi namja itu. ia juga tak peduli pada segala macam kebisingan yang selalu menjadi akhir dari semua perhatian tersebut.

Hidup dalam keluarga yang jauh dari kata harmonis terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Chanyeol. Eomma dan Appanya yang tidak pernah bosan-bosannya untuk saling beradu argument dan saling memaki satu sama lain. bahkan tak jarang, Chanyeol—anak mereka sendiri—yang akan menjadi object perkelahian mereka. Chanyeol merasa bosan. Ia merasa tidak betah untuk hidup lebih lama lagi dalam keluarga yang seperti itu. kalaupun kedua orangtuanya tak lagi saling mencintai, kenapa mereka tetap bertahan untuk bersama? kenapa mereka tidak berpisah saja. sungguh, Chanyeol akan jauh lebih senang jikalau kedua orangtuanya pergi sekalian dari kehidupannya.

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat ia melihat ada panggilan dari layar Iphone putih miliknya. Terterah dengan manis disana kata 'Eomma' sebagai nama si pemanggil di kontak telepon Chanyeol.

Langsung saja Chanyeol menekan icon merah di layar touchscreen ponselnya. Chanyeol merasa tak perlu untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepannya, melihat bola besar berwarna orange kemerahan yang sudah siap kembali ke peraduannya. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Lalu Chanyeol beraih mengelus perutnya yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes. Chanyeol sangat ingat kalau hari ini, ia bahkan baru makan satu kali. Apa lebih baik Chanyeol pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengisi perut keroncongannya ini. Ya, mungkin itu pilihan yang terbaik saat ini.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi duduk. Berjalan menuju kedai makanan yang biasa ia datangi.

"Annyeong Haelmoni." Sapa Chanyeol pada seorang wanita tua yang sedang membuat mie.

"Ah... Annyeong Chanyeol-ah." Balas si wanita tua yang memang sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama.

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasa, ne?"

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja disana. aku akan membuatkannya khusus untuk pelanggan setiaku." Ujar wanita itu setengah bercanda lalu mulai membuatkan menu makanan yang di inginkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun duduk dengan manis di kursi yang tadi di tunjuk wanita tua itu. kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu kedai sederhana tersebut. Sejak dulu, Chanyeol memang selalu duduk disini. bahkan pemilik kedai sampai hafal dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan kedai yang sore ini tak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pria dewasa yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kerja. Ada juga beberapa pelajar yang sama sepertinya. Namun tak lama, pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada salah satu sudut cafe. Terlihat disana, seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati semangkuk mie.

Wajah gadis tersebut terlihat bersinar akibat terpaan sinar matahari sore. Entahlah ini bisa di sebut apa, mungkin terpesona. Yah, Chanyeol merasa seakan dirinya terhipnotis oleh wajah cantik gadis itu. Bagaimana cara gadis itu menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Gerakan gadis itu sangat perlahan dan terkesan hati-hati. Namun di mata Chanyeol, hal itu terlihat sangat lucu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap gadis itu. Hahh... dalam hati Chanyeol sedikit berharap gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya dan berniat untuk membayar. Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya melihat ke arah gadis tadi. gadis itu masih duduk manis di tempatnya.

Lama memandang membuat Chanyeol sedikit heran. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat tidak tenang. Tangannya pun bergerak-gerak gelisah merogoh setiap sakunya.

"Ada apa, nona?" seorang pelayan wanita yang sepertinya juga memperhatikan gadis itupun mendekat dan bertanya padanya. Chanyeol sendiri pun tetap memperhatikan gadis yang membuatnya terpesona itu.

"Err... sepertinya dompetku terjatuh. Aku tak menemukannya." Ujar gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Chanyeol yang ikut mendengarnya pun diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Ahjussi berapa tagihannya? Milikku dan gadis yang disana." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

"Ah dia, semuanya 10.000 won." Ujar pria dewasa itu. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. perlahan ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Mungkin sekarang saatnya dia untuk pulang.

"Haelmoni terima kasih atas makanannya." Seru Chanyeol.

"Ne. Datang lagi ya Chanyeol-ah." Balas wanita tua yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ne."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kedai itu, Chanyeol menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis cantik tadi. terlihat gadis itu sudah berniat untuk berdiri. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu benar-benar melangkah pergi. dalam hati ia berharap, semoga ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Yah, semoga.

.

.

**Pagi Hari**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan mata yang terasa masih sangat berat. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Tertera disana kalau kini sudah pukul 6.00 pagi. Ia harus bangun dan pergi ke sekolah kalau tidak mau terlambat.

Setidaknya jika sudah menyangkut sekolah, Chanyeol menjadi lebih bersemangat. Bahkan dibandingkan hari libur yang memang selalu dinanti-nantikan pada umumnya tidak pernah terasa menarik bagi Chanyeol. Ia bukannya tidak suka hari libur dimana ia bisa tidur seharian. Melainkan ia merasa tidak suka jika harus berlama-lama di rumah. Jika hari libur maka kedua orangtuanya juga sering berada di rumah, tidak jarang Chanyeol akan mendengar segala macam umpatan sampai makian yang terlontar diantara kedua orang dewasa itu.

Karena itu, meskipun sekolah sangat membosankan, Chanyeol akan lebih memilih sekolah karena dengan begitu telinganya akan terlindungi oleh suara berisik yang paling dibencinya.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sampai menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan mengambil beberapa buku mata pelajaran yang sekiranya akan di pelajarinya hari ini. tanpa sengaja tangan Chanyeol menjatuhkan sebuah buku miliknya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan segera mengambil buku tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah surat dengan amplop pink yang sepertinya terselip di dalam buku itu. Chanyeol pun juga mengambil surat tersebut dan melihatnya sekilas. Ia langsung saja membuang surat itu ke dalam tempat sampah tanpa ada niatan membukanya sedikitpun. Chanyeol sama sekali tak tertarik pada hal semacam itu.

Bahkan tanpa dibaca pun Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau itu adalah surat cinta. Uuuh, jika surat cinta itu dari para gadis di sekolahnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah sudi. Gadis-gadis disekolahnya yang hobi berdandan dan berbelanja, bersikap berlebih dan sangat suka berteriak. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan tingkah centil menggelikan mereka. Chanyeol sangat anti dengan yang seperti itu. Bahkan sekalipun gadis itu terlihat baik pun Chanyeol belum tentu tertarik. Chanyeol sangat ragu dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Ia tidak mau jika sampai harus seperti kedua orangtuanya. Tidak peduli ia akan disebut apa, Chanyeol tidak ingin menjalani hidup yang rumit dan berisik. Bahkan sekalipun akan hidup sendiri seumur hidup pun Chanyeol akan tetap merasa bahagia. Dia tidak membutuhkan perempuan dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol meraih tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya disalah satu pundaknya. Tidak lupa juga ia mengambil headphone dan Iphone miliknya.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lupa menutupnya dengan rapat. Chanyeol paling benci jika privasinya terusik. Ia akan selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya jikalau ia tak berada dirumah.

Ia melangkah turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Appanya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pria dewasa itu tampak sedang membaca koran. Chanyeol sendiri hanya melangkah acuh ke arah dapur tanpa ada niatan mengucapkan sapaan 'selamat pagi'.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah sandwich isi tuna lalu meminum susu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Tidak peduli ia pada sang Eomma yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sesekali Eommanya mengusap pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol tak sanggup. Setiap kali melihat wajah Eommanya yang tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun. dalam hati Chanyeol pasti merasa kesal. Ia tahu kalau sesungguhnya Eommanya tak sekuat itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Chanyeol singkat lalu segera berbalik pergi.

Ketika melewati ruang tamu tempat Appanya berada, Chanyeol pun langsung melangkah pergi begitu saja. Tuan Park sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas mengerti. Putranya menjadi sedingin itupun karena kegagalannya juga. Kegagalannya dalam mempertahankan keharmonisan keluarganya.

.

.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya pada sisi jendela dan menatap ke arah langit-langit yang cerah. ia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya tadi. Di saat jam istirahat seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa sangat malas keluar. Perutnya pun belum terlalu lapar sehingga ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas.

"Hei Chanyeol!" Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang menyapanya. Terlihat seorang namja berwajah kotak dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping namja itu.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kami ingin pergi makan-makan. Kau ingin ikut? Kris Hyung loh yang traktir." Ujar Jongdae—salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit berpikir untuk mempertimbangkannya.

"Sudah, ikut saja Hyung. Lumayan kan kita bisa makan gratisan." Ujar Oh Sehun—teman Chanyeol yang lain—dari sudut kelas. namja itu terlihat sedang bercengkerama dengan kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Memang dalam rangka apa dia mentraktir?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Meskipun Kris terkenal sangat kaya namun tetap saja dia cukup pelit. Sangat jarang dia mentraktir teman-temannya seperti saat ini.

"Kau tak tahu? ah payah sekali. Makanya jangan pasang headphone di telinga terus dong. Buka telinga lebarmu itu agar bisa mendengar berbagai berita baru. Kris Hyung baru saja jadian dengan Tao. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Kris Hyung sangat menyukai gadis panda itu." Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Oh." Respon Chanyeol singkat lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

"Yak!" kesal Jongdae sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Jongdae dengan wajah sewotnya.

"Iya. Aku ikut." Balas Chanyeol dengan wajah sebal. Dia mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan maut Jongdae.

"Baguslah. Semakin ramai maka semakin seru. Hiihii, kapan lagi kita bisa menghabiskan uang naga pelit itu. sudah ya, aku ingin mencari Chubby Noona."

Chanyeol sendiri sudah kembali membenamkan wajahnya tanpa peduli pada kata-kata Jongdae. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap malas mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya yang terasa sangat membosankan. Kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk membicarakan gadis-gadis cantik disekolahnya. Jika yang bawa kekasih justru sibuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu. sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang tidak ada bahan obrolan pun hanya bisa mengerang kebosanan.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di salah satu cafe yang terletak di persimpangan jalan Gangnam. Daerah yang memang biasanya di datangi para remaja seperti mereka. terutama cafe ini yang terkenal sebagai tempat tongkrongan anak muda.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah panggung kecil yang memang tersedia di cafe ini. berdiri disana seorang namja yang mengetuk-ngetuk mic. Namja itu pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan mic sambil mengeluarkan gitar miliknya. Sepertinya namja itu akan memulai penampilannya.

"Hei, dia Suho Hyung kan?" tanya Jongdae sambil menatap Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri pun hanya menatap lurus ke arah panggung.

"Iya. Dia memang Suho Hyung." balas Sehun singkat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Hyungmu suka bernyanyi di cafe." Kata Kris sambil ikut menatap ke arah panggung.

"Hari ini memang jadwalnya untuk tampil di cafe ini." jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Suho yang sudah mulai memetik gitarnya. Tak lama, Suho pun sudah memulai nyanyiannya. Suaranya sangat merdu dan membuat para pengunjung terpesona.

"Sehun-ah, suara hyungmu sangat bagus tapi kenapa kau justru tak pandai bernyanyi." Cetus Xiumin—kekasih Jongdae yang ikut hadir juga—dengan polosnya.

Sehun yang mendengar itupun langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan tidak bisa tetapi tidak mau, Noona." balas Sehun. Yang lain pun hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sehun.

4 menit berlalu dan lagu yang dibawakan Suho pun telah berakhir. Chanyeol pun beralih melirik ke meja di hadapannya lalu mengambil satu potong pizza. Ia kembali melihat ke arah panggung, berharap-harap kalau ada penampilan musik lagi. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat tertarik dalam hal musik. Ia sendiri juga bisa bermain gitar dan suaranya tidak terlalu buruk—malah bisa dikatakan bagus. Bakat inilah yang juga menjadi salah satu alasan para gadis disekolahnya menyukai dirinya.

Namun detik berikutnya mulut Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanan langsung terkatup rapat. Ia terdiam dalam keterpakuan. Kini bukanlah Suho yang ada di atas panggung melainkan dua orang gadis. Dan salah satu dari gadis itu adalah ... gadis yang ada di kedai kemarin.

"Ah, itu Kyungsoo Noona dan Baekhyun Noona." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu mereka Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan—kekasih Sehun—sedikit ada nada tidak suka dalam suaranya. Jelaslah ia sedikit kesal. bagaimana bisa kekasihnya mengenal dua orang gadis cantik itu.

"Tidak sih. tapi aku tahu mereka. Hyungku sering bercerita. Ia menyukai gadis bermata bulat yang sedang duduk di kursi depan mic itu. Namanya adalah Kyungsoo. Suaranya juga sangat indah." jelas Sehun.

"Berarti yang sedang duduk dibalik piano itu bernama Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Bola matanya terus saja menatap gadis itu. gadis yang sedang duduk dibalik piano.

"Betul sekali Hyung. Memang sih, penyanyi-penyanyi di cafe ini sangat keren. Mereka semua memiliki bakat yang patut di ancungi jempol deh. Seperti misalnya Kyungsoo Noona, kata Hyungku, tahun depan ia akan menerima beasiswa penuh untuk sekolah di Universitas musik berkualitas di Amerika. Hebat kan." Cerita Sehun panjang lebar. Namja yang paling muda itu justru semakin asyik menceritakan hal yang memang diketahuinya ketika melihat wajah-wajah tertarik dari teman-temannya.

"Namun diantara semua orang itu, menurutku yang paling istimewa adalah Baekhyun Noona." Ujar Sehun. Otomatis Chanyeol langsung menolehkan wajahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tak melihatnya Hyung. coba lebih kau perhatikan lagi Baekhyun Noona dengan baik." Ujar Sehun tenang. Semua pun juga ikut melihat ke arah gadis yang kini sedang duduk diam. Menunggu waktunya untuk mulai tampil. Baekhyun hanya diam saja sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi... memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Dia... buta?" bukan Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyadarinya melainkan Luhan.

"Kau benar Noona. dia tidak bisa melihat." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jongdae.

"Eumm... kata Hyungku sih itu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Namun dia tetap bisa bermain piano dengan baik. Dia juga tetap bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya tanpa orang yang terus mendampingi."

Chanyeol hanya terus diam sambil memperhatikan pergerakan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

Tingg... sebuah dentingan piano sebagai awal dimulainya penampilan kedua gadis cantik itu.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geudueo ga_

_ Geurae nalkarousurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam (Baekhyun)_

'Suaranya sangat indah...' Batin Chanyeol. untuk kedua kalinya ia terpesona akan seorang gadis. Gadis yang sama yaitu Baekhyun.

_Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon_

_ Huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon neoui _

_ Geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo (Kyungsoo)_

Memang suara Kyungsoo juga indah, namun mata Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa teralihkan lagi. hanya berada pada satu titik fokus yaitu pada Baekhyun. gadis yang baru beberapa menit tadi ia ketahui namanya.

_Baby Don't Cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon _

_ Baby Don't Cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya _

_ Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon_

_ So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

_**Baby Don't Cry – EXO-K**_

Bahkan sampai lagu itu berakhir pun mata Chanyeol tak pernah terlepas dari sosok gadis yang mahir memainkan piano itu. astaga, sepertinya untuk kali ini saja Park Chanyeol yang mengaku sangat menghindari perempuan, akhirnya jatuh pada pesona seorang gadis. Pesona seorang gadis istimewa.

"Mengagumkan." Puji Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan keras bersama-sama dengan para pengunjung cafe yang lain.

"Sudah kubilangkan." Kata Sehun santai.

'Istimewa' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Chanyeol tetap saja duduk dengan manis di meja cafe tanpa ada niatan untuk pulang. Teman-temannya yang lain justru sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

Niatannya kali ini adalah untuk menunggu Baekhyun, kalau perlu ia ingin mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya langsung menegakkan duduknya saat melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Ah! ternyata Sehun benar. Baekhyun adalah seorang tuna netra. Ia buta.

Ketika sudah dilihatnya Baekhyun yang keluar dari cafe, Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Dengan langkah santai keluar dari cafe juga. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan lurus dengan tongkat sebagai penunjuk jalannya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun saat ini. namun sekarang sudah bisa dikatakan malam dan ia seorang laki-laki. Bukannya mendapat sambutan yang baik, Chanyeol malah akan dikira seorang penguntit atau lebih buruknya ialah penjahat. Oh tidak. ia tidak ingin membuat kesan yang buruk untuk Baekhyun. untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengenal seorang gadis.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di halte bus. Ia berdiri dengan wajah yang seolah menatap lurus ke depan. Namun jika lebih di perhatikan, tatapan Baekhyun kosong. Dengan sedikit memberanikan dirinya, Chanyeol berdiri disamping Baekhyun. namja itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan memasang headphonenya. Seolah-olah ia juga ikut menunggu bus.

Ketika sebuah bus datang, Baekhyun langsung naik ke atas dengan langkah perlahan. Ingin sekali Chanyeol menyentuh lengan itu untuk membantu Baekhyun. Aahh, Chanyeol merasa hanya bisa menjadi patung yang bodoh disini. hanya bisa berdiri seolah menunggu sambil menatap gadis yang terlihat kesusahan itu.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam bus, Chanyeol pun ikut naik. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 7 malam. Apakah Baekhyun selalu pulang selarut ini? Oh tidak. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah gadis mungil yang seharusnya sudah ada di rumah sejak sore. Bagaimana kalau ia di apa-apakan penjahat dalam perjalanan pulang. Apalagi kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan perlawanan. Hei! Bukan menghina namun menurut kalian apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang tidak bisa melihat. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan kan.

Chanyeol terus saja mengekor di belakang Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan apartement milik Baekhyun. Setelah bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau Baekhyun sampai di rumah dengan selamat, Chanyeol pun berbalik untuk pulang. Meski dari sini untuk ke rumahnya ternyata cukup jauh.

Dalam hati Chanyeol mulai membuat janji. Mulai dari saat ini, ia akan menjadi pelindung bagi Baekhyun. ia akan mencari tahu segala macam kegiatan gadis itu sehingga bisa menjaga gadis itu diam-diam.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Words :2.938**

**Published : 19/01/14**

sebenernya aku udah ga begitu pede buat update FF, namun dengan segala keberanian yang ada, kuputuskan untuk mencoba mempublish ff yang baru ku buat ini. Jika respon kalian baik, mungkin aku akan kembali aktif lagi seperti dulu.

jadi jika kalian memang berkenan, kutunggu reviewnya Ne? Kritik dan Sarannya lah yang terpenting.


	2. Chapter 2 END

**... You ...**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary : Park Chanyeol yang benci dan marah pada kedua orangtuanya yang tak pernah akur. Hidup di dalam keluarga yang tidak pernah harmonis selama hampir 16 tahun hidupnya jelaslah membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Sampai suatu hari, ketika ia melihat ketulusan dari seorang gadis yang sangat pandai bermain piano. Gadis itu berhasil menghancurkan bekuan es dalam hati Chanyeol. **

**All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.**

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading All..**

**Chapter 2END**

**.**

**.**

Seperti janji yang sudah ia buat, pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan apartement milik Baekhyun. berdiri disana selama 30 menit. Menunggu Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan keluar dan memulai aktifitasnya.

Hal tentang Baekhyun yang di dapat Chanyeol pagi ini adalah Baekhyun akan mengambil sebotol susu yang sudah di taruh di depan pintu apartementnya oleh seorang tukang susu. Dan ketika itu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan piyama bercorak teddy bear yang terlihat sangat imut untuk gadis mungil itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil satu foto Baekhyun. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum puas. Setidaknya sekarang, Chanyeol pasti memiliki sangat banyak waktu yang dihabiskan untuk tersenyum. bukan lagi tidur sambil mendengarkan musik. Melainkan mendengarkan musik sambil menatapi foto cantik Baekhyun.

.

.

Setiap hari Chanyeol mendatangi apartement Baekhyun. tepatnya tiap pagi sebelum dan sepulang sekolah. dan Chanyeol juga selalu pergi ke cafe dimana Baekhyun selalu tampil dan bernyanyi disana.

Terkadang jika beruntung, Chanyeol akan mendapatkan Baekhyun yang keluar dari apartementnya dan berjalan menuju taman. Sebuah pengetahuan baru tentang Baekhyun yang dapat diketahui Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun setiap jam satu siang di hari jumat akan pergi ke taman.

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di taman. Gadis itu memang hanya diam saja, namun Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat menikmati keberadaannya di taman. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang bisa dipastikan kalau bila ia sentuh pasti akan terasa sangat lembut. Rambut halus Baekhyun yang tertiup angin, seolah menguatkan pesona Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun. tidak terlalu dekat karena ia tetap membuat ruang kosong agar Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Rasanya Chanyeol juga bisa ikut menikmati suasana tenang disisi Baekhyun. Rasanya menyenangkan. bahkan di saat seperti ini, kerap kali Chanyeol dapat melupakan sebentar masalah keluarganya. Entahlah, meski Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenal dirinya, namun Chanyeol tetap merasa bahagia. Bahagia dengan berada disisi Baekhyun.

"2 minggu." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara, namun ia tak terlalu yakin. Terlihat Baekhyun yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sudah 2 minggu kau mengikutiku." Kali ini Chanyeol tahu kalau yang berbicara padanya adalah Baekhyun. tapi benarkah kalau itu di tujukan untuknya? Batin Chanyeol bergemuruh.

"Aku berbicara padamu. Kau masih ada di sampingku kan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Mata Chanyeol membulat. Jadi... Baekhyun menyadarinya. Menyadari keberadaannya. Kehadirannya.

"Aku memang buta tapi bukan berarti aku tak peka. justru sejak aku kehilangan penglihatanku, indraku yang lain akan semakin peka. termasuk dengan aku yang bisa dengan mudah menyadari kalau selama 2 minggu ini ada orang yang terus mengikutiku. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Mwo?" Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa—"

"Untuk apa? Aku justru awalnya merasa curiga kalau kau orang jahat. Namun melihat tak ada satu hal burukpun yang terjadi padaku jadi aku memilih diam saja. Kupikir kau hanya seorang stalker yang mengagumiku diam-diam." Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. ternyata gadis yang dikaguminya ini cukup percaya diri. Benar-benar hal yang tak disangka.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Apa kau merasa kecewa karena mengetahui gadis yang kau kagumi tak seperti bayanganmu."

"ANI!" Seru Chanyeol keras. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Meski aku tahu, kau pasti mengetahui siapa diriku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun beranjak berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya entah kemana, namun bukan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Annyeong, Naneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang awalnya melihat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya pun mulai ikut berdiri. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang terulur agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Nado Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida. Bangapseumnida." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan begini kau tidak perlu berjalan di belakangku lagi, tapi berjalan beriringan denganku. kalau kau ingin menjagaku, maka jagalah aku dengan tetap berada disampingku. Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeollie." Ucap Baekhyun. ternyata selain cantik, Baekhyun juga berkepribadian yang hangat. Bahkan sikap gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa minder atau sedih karena kekurangannya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya. Dan mengetahui hal ini membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Ia sudah menyukai gadis yang tepat.

.

.

Semua ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ceria. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat, tetapi ia bisa—nyaris—selalu menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang manis pada orang yang ada didekatnya. Tatapan Baekhyun baru akan benar-benar kosong ketika ia sendirian. Namun selama Chanyeol ada di dekatnya, maka mata itu akan terlihat hidup.

"Baekkie-ah, kenapa kau tidak ingin bersekolah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berdampingan di dalam bus.

"Sekolah?"

"Ya. Kita kan seumuran dan seharusnya kau berada di tingkatan yang sama denganku. kalau kau mau, kau bisa mendaftar ke sekolahku lalu masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku. Apapun kesulitanmu, aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku mau saja menuliskan semua catatanmu dan menjelaskan lagi padamu penjelasan Seonsaengnim yang tak kau mengerti. Aku juga yang akan membacakan buku pelajaran untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Yeollie, kau tahu kalau orang buta tidak akan di terima disekolah umum. Dan aku juga tidak ingin menyusahkan dan menjadi beban bagi orang lain."

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa kalau kau adalah beban. Aku justru akan merasa senang karena kau membutuhkanku."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Yeollie."

"Apa kau merasa... malu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Mendengar itu lantas membuat Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa malu. Aku sudah cukup merasa bahagia saat ini. meskipun buta, tapi aku sudah pernah merasakan banyak hal. Dan lagi, aku tidak akan pernah malu dengan diriku yang berbakat ini. kau tahu kan kalau aku dulu pernah bersekolah di sekolah musik internasional." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bangganya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sisi lain Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Yah, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sedihnya. Ia justru selalu membanggakan dirinya. Dan karena itu, Chanyeol merasa semakin menyukai sosok Baekhyun. Sosok Baekhyun yang supel dan ceria. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak buta, ia pasti akan menjadi remaja yang memiliki banyak teman.

"Aku tahu." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Uuhhh, jangan membuat rambutku berantakan Yeollie." Protes Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa dan akhirnya Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Lagipula butaku ini tidak permanen. Ketika aku sudah mendapatkan donor mata dan bisa melihat lagi maka aku akan melanjutkan impianku. Kau tahu, sekarang impianku bertambah satu lagi." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar impian Baekhyun yang baru itu.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang bercengkerama di sebuah bangku taman. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalan paha Chanyeol. ia menatap lurus ke atas sambil tersenyum seolah yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Chanyeol.

Di tangan Chanyeol terdapat sebuah buku novel dan namja itu sedang membacanya. Lebih tepatnya membacakannya untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika salah satu tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya sangat hangat.

"Dan akhirnya Myungsoo sadar kalau hatinya sudah tertuju pada satu sosok. Dan ia tidak pernah ingin melepaskan sosok yang dicintainya itu lagi." Chanyeol menutup novelnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu seolah berpikir.

"Akhir yang indah. Akhirnya mereka bisa menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing dan tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun yang lebih dulu memulai obrolan baru.

"Yeollie-ah, kau itu orang yang sangat baik, ne?"

"Benarkah? Menurutku sih tidak. aku bukan orang yang sebaik itu. aku hanya baik padamu."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, karena Yeollie selalu baik padaku, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun Yeollie membutuhkanku. Kalau Yeollie sedih maka Yeollie harus membaginya padaku, ne? Dengan begitu kita adil."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sudah nyaris 3 bulan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling kenal dan menjadi kian dekat. Chanyeol yang selalu mengisi waktu luangnya dengan berada disisi Baekhyun. Toh, Chanyeol selalu merasa kalau waktunya sangatlah senggang. Satu-satunya rutinitas pastinya hanyalah sekolah. sisanya, Chanyeol akan selalu ada disamping Baekhyun.

Bahkan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang namanya duduk di pinggir sungai Han seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang melamun ataupun tidur di pinggir jendela sambil mendengarkan musik.

Entahlah namun sejak dirinya mengenal Baekhyun, maka hidup Chanyeol jadi lebih berwarna.

"DASAR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB."

"KAU LEBIH TAK BERGUNA BODOH!"

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar bentakan demi bentakan dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Sekarang sudah sangat larut malam dan Chanyeol baru saja berniat untuk tidur. Namun bahkan disaat waktunya istirahat seperti ini pun, kenapa kedua manusia dewasa yang tinggal satu atap dengannya masih bisa-bisanya berkelahi—saling memaki. Baru saja Chanyeol merasa hidupnya lebih baik, namun ketika sadar kalau belum ada yang berubah di rumahnya, Chanyeol jadi merasa itu semua sama saja.

Chanyeol melempar bantalnya kasar ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya lalu dengan langkah menghentak berjalan keluar kamar.

Ia melihat dari lantai atas bagaimana kedua orangtuanya yang saling berhadapan kini. Terlihat kedua orang itu masih berpakaian formal lengkap seperti yang mereka kenakan tadi pagi.

"KALIAN SAMA-SAMA BODOH!" Seru Chanyeol. "Apa kalian tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa? Aku tidak peduli kalian ingin berbuat apa. kalian ingin saling memaki, saling memukul bahkan membunuh satu sama lain, aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Tetapi kumohon jangan membuat keributan lagi. kalau kalian memang tidak ingin saling bersama lagi, kalau kalian sekarang saling membenci, lebih baik kalian berpisah saja. JANGAN MEMBUAT KEPALAKU SAKIT KARENA MENDENGAR SUARA KALIAN YANG BERDEBAT!" selesai mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya Chanyeol kembali berbalik ke kamarnya.

BRAKK! Ia menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi wajah kedua orangtuanya. Sekarang ia hanya butuh ketenangan. Yah, ia tidak ingin peduli lagi.

.

.

"Yeollie, hari ini kau aneh." Ujar Baekhyun yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol. ia sedikit menggerakkan tangannya yang di gandeng oleh Chanyeol. bahkan sekarang Baekhyun nyaris tak pernah membutuhkan tongkatnya lagi. selalu ada Chanyeol disisinya yang akan menggandeng dan menuntun arah jalannya. Namun hari ini Chanyeol sedikit berbeda. Namja itu sangat diam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu heboh dengan berbagai cerita yang namja itu alami disekolahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedikit ada pikiran."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku. aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja. hal ini lantas membuat Baekhyun sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itupun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau selalu menceritakan padaku hal-hal lucu dan menggembirakan tapi kau tak pernah menceritakan cerita sedihmu padaku. aku tahu kalau kau menutupi beberapa hal padaku. kenapa? Aku bukanlah orang yang pemilih. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu sekalipun itu bukan cerita lucu, Yeollie-ah."

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Baekhyun memasang wajah siap mendengarkan. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang banyak masalah. Sejak dulu yang menjadi masalahku hanya satu yaitu kedua orangtuaku."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak harmonis. Setiap hari selalu saja berkelahi. Mereka selalu membuat rumah ramai dengan segala makian yang mereka lontarkan. Aku benci setiap harus mendengar hal itu. aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis jika melihat kedua orangtuaku bertengkar. Aku justru merasa muak dan bosan. Jika memang mereka sudah tidak ingin bersama, kenapa harus di pertahankan. Kalaupun mereka tak ingin berpisah karena memikirkanku, harusnya itu tidak perlu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan urusan mereka."

"Chanyeollie, apakah kau pernah memikirkan perasaan terdalam dari kedua orangtuamu?"

"Ne?"

"Ceritamu sama dengan kisah yang pernah kualami. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa buta? Itu karena kebodohanku. Dulu aku sama sepertimu. Aku benci pada kedua orangtuaku yang selalu berkelahi. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Hidup seorang diri tanpa ada seorangpun yang melindungiku. Aku mati-matian menyembunyikan diriku agar tidak bisa ditemukan oleh mereka. akhirnya aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan mataku. Dulu meskipun mereka berkelahi tapi mereka selalu menjagaku. Membuatku pulang-pergi dengan sopir. Membuatku selalu sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Setelah kecelakaan itu, aku pun mendengar segala macam penjelasan dari mereka dan akhirnya aku sadar. Mereka memang sudah tidak saling mencintai, namun mereka tetap selalu mencintaiku. Mereka tahu kalau seandainya mereka berpisah, otomatis aku akan hidup dengan salah satu diantara mereka dan mereka tidak menginginkan hal itu. mereka tetap ingin bersama-sama melihatku tumbuh dewasa. mereka mempertahankan hubungan yang sulit itu demi diriku. Namun setelah aku memberikan berbagai penjelasan, akhirnya mereka mengerti. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah kini dan aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan salah satu diantara mereka. aku tidak bisa memilih. Tapi sampai saat ini hubunganku sangat baik dengan mereka. fasilitasku yang tercukupi dan saat ini aku hanya perlu bersabar. Sabar untuk menantikan donor mata yang mereka cari bersama."

Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan hal itupun akhirnya mulai berfikir. Kondisi Baekhyun dulu, sama persis dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Jadi menurutmu kedua orangtuaku mungkin saja sama seperti orangtuamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Mereka seperti itu karena mereka tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

"Sekarang aku paham, Baekkie. Gomawo."

.

.

"Eomma-Appa." Panggil Chanyeol ketika ia baru memasuki rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat Appanya sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Sedangkan sang Eomma sedang membaca majalah di sofa yang satu lagi.

"Ne, Yeollie?" Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak usah memikirkanku. Pikirkan diri kalian sendiri dan carilah kebahagiaan kalian. Aku tidak akan membenci kalian jikalau berpisah. Meski istilah mantan istri itu ada tetapi mantan anak itu tidak ada. Aku akan selamanya menjadi anak kalian. Jadi daripada kalian selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah harmonis lagi maka berpisahlah. Carilah kebahagiaan kalian masing-masing. aku akan selalu mendukung hal itu. tenang saja, karena aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Setelah berkata panjang lebar, Chanyeol pun berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Terlihat sekali kalau kedua orangtuanya masih berusaha untuk menyerap apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan. Biarlah, yang penting Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang tinggal terserah pada mereka ingin seperti apa kelanjutannya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keluargamu Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai namun mereka tetap menyuruhku tinggal di rumah itu. sesekali mereka akan tetap pulang kesana untuk memastikan keadaanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Ia melempar sebuah batu kerikil hingga masuk ke dalam sungai. Yah, mereka sedang berada di pinggir sungai Han.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Baekhyun.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. Namun setiap kali ada keterdiaman diantara keduanya, mereka justru merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian itu. duduk berdampingan hingga dapat mendengar detak jantung masing-masing. entahlah namun rasanya menyenangkan.

"Yeollie..." Panggil Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Bolehkan aku meminta satu hal?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau boleh meminta apapun, Baekkie-ah."

"Aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu." Ucap Baekhyun mantap. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itupun terdiam beberapa saat. Perlahan ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menangkupkan tangan mungil gadis itu di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyentuh setiap permukaan wajah Chanyeol.

"Mata Yeollie bulat. Kulit Yeollie pun lembut. Hidung Yeollie pun mancung. Bibir Yeollie..." pada kata itu, Baekhyun terdiam. "Ah... ternyata Yeollie sangat tampan. Uuh, aku sangat ingin melihat Yeollie." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun dalam dan tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya. mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Bukan berupa ciuman penuh nafsu yang diiringi dengan lumatan. Hanya saling menempel seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. sebuah ciuman tulus dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tak terbendung lagi.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. ia menikmatinya. Menikmati kasih sayang Chanyeol yang teramat tulus untuknya.

Chanyeol yang baik hati. Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuknya. Chanyeol yang selalu menjaganya tanpa ia yang meminta. Chanyeol yang tidak melihat sisi kekurangannya. Chanyeol yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dirinya yang seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berbakat namun buta tetapi Chanyeol bisa menerima itu semua. Menerima sisi kelebihan maupun kekurangannya. Chanyeol yang memiliki perasaan sangat tulus. dan Baekhyun menyukai itu semua.

Namun bolehkah Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Chanyeol? dirinya yang penuh kekurangan ini dan bisa kapan saja meninggalkan Chanyeol. bolehkah ia membalas perasaan namja baik hati itu? tapi, bagaimana jika Baekhyun justru akan menyakitinya.

Oh, banyak hal yang berkecamuk dipikiran Baekhyun. Mungkin untuk saat ini saja, ia akan memutuskan untuk tetap menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman. Yah, hanya teman. Tidak boleh lebih karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti namja itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa geli ketika Chanyeol menceritakan sesuatu hal yang lucu untuknya. Dan Chanyeol pun diam-diam tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat amat ceria sore ini.

"Kau tahu, lalu Sehun dihukum dengan membersihkan toilet dan kejamnya, Luhan Noona justru mengabaikan rengekan bocah itu. hahaha... kau harus melihatnya, bagaimana bocah kurang ekspresi itu merengek-rengek."

"Aku kan tidak bisa melihat Yeollie. Tapi pasti sangat lucu." Respon Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun jadi merasa bersalah. Terkadang ia suka tidak sengaja menyinggung kekurangan Baekhyun yang satu itu.

"Mian..."

"Gwenchanna..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "Ah ya, Yeollie, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jam 5 sore." Jawab Chanyeol setelah melirik sekilas jam tangannya.

"Jinjja? Ternyata sudah sore, tidak terasa ya. Eumm... Yeollie, kau sadar tidak kalau kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya. Itu kan karena aku harus sekolah."

"Seandainya suatu hari nanti aku bisa melihat lagi, aku ingin kita ke taman sungai Han seperti saat ini. melihat matahari sore bersama-sama. Bukan hanya kau yang melihat tetapi aku juga." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. aku akan selalu menunggu sampai saat itu terjadi. Tapi meski hanya seperti ini pun aku sudah senang. Aku akan selalu siap menjadi matamu Baekkie-ah." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Yah, terima kasih Yeol. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Segala kebaikanmu dan kasih sayangmu. Kau teman terbaikku Yeol."

'_Kenapa aku jadi merasa takut. Entahlah takut karen__a apa. mungkin karena ucapan Baekhyun yang terasa seperti ucapan 'selamat tinggal'.' _ Batin Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

.

.

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun sedikit menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Baekhyun.

"Aku... belum mau pulang." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Wae?"

"Eumm... hanya malas. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?" usul Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit berpikir lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar saja ne? Setelah itu kau harus pulang."

"Ne."

Chanyeol melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Sudah malam dan udara sangat dingin." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menggenggam lagi jemari mungil Baekhyun.

'_Hangat. Semua yang ada di dirimu sangat hangat.' _Batin Baekhyun dengan rona merah samar dikedua belah pipinya. Sayang sekali Chanyeol tak menyadari hal itu. namja itu terlalu sibuk memandang lurus ke depan.

.

Mereka terus berjalan beriringin hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah taman. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ayunan dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sana sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di dekatnya.

Meski sudah memasuki jam 7 malam namun masih ada beberapa orang di taman itu.

"Yeollie..." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apakah ada tukang balon?" mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera melihat keadaan sekitarnya sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah sepeda yang di penuhi balon dan seorang pria tua yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Nde. Ada."

"Maukah kau belikan satu untukku?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini ne?"

"Eum.." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

.

"Cha! Ini balon untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan satu buah balon yang baru dibelinya kepada Baekhyun dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya pada ayunan yang satunya lagi sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun dari samping.

"Baekkie-ah, kau tahu darimana kalau di taman ini ada penjual balon?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu karena dulu saat masih bisa melihat, aku pernah membeli balon disini. Lagipula taman ini tak begitu jauh dari apartementku kan. hihi..."

"Oh begitu. lalu mau kau apakan balon itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Akan kuterbangkan." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan otomatis Chanyeol pun mengikuti gadis itu. ia dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, takut Baekhyun akan terjatuh nantinya.

"Yeollie, dalam hitungan ketiga, balon ini akan kuterbangkan. Lalu kita sama-sama membuat permohonan di dalam hati. Dulu, Eommaku yang mengajarkan hal ini padaku. dan entah kenapa, ada sebuah permohonan yang ingin kuterbangkan saat ini."

"Begitukah? Baiklah."

"Hana... Dul..." Baekhyun sengaja menjeda hitungannya sampai... "Set!" ia pun melepaskan balon tersebut hingga terbawa oleh angin.

'_Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, Yeollie.'—Baekhyun. _

'_Aku berharap kita bisa bersama selamanya.'—Chanyeol._

Chanyeol mengucapkan permohonannya sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu tetap saja menatap lurus ke depan.

Dan setelah itu, mereka hanya mengobrol di taman tersebut sampai waktu benar-benar malam.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartement Baekhyun dan sudah hampir dua jam pula waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menekan bel pintu apartement tersebut. Sejak tadi Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar dan kini Chanyeol benar-benar di landa kepanikan.

Sekarang baru pukul 1 siang dan biasanya Baekhyun masih berada di rumah. Namun kenapa sejak tadi pintu apartementnya tak kunjung terbuka. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Anak muda..." Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika ia merasa ada suara yang ditujukan untuknya. Ternyata ada seorang pria tua yang sepertinya tinggal di apartement samping Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau mencari nona manis itu?" tanya pria itu yang lantas membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Baekhyun?"

"Nde. Apa kau mencari dia?"

"Tentu saja. bukankah hanya dia yang tinggal di apartement ini. eumm... Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya Ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku melihatnya pergi bersama kedua orangtuanya dengan membawa koper."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Ahjussi?"

"Aku juga tak tahu karena aku tidak bertanya pada mereka. namun sepertinya nona manis itu sudah pindah dari apartement ini."

Setelah mendengar perkataan pria itu, Chanyeol langsung berlari pergi. ia tak percaya kalau Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi. Bagaimana bisa? Hei! Baekhyun bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega untuk pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol terus saja berlari. Tujuannya sekarang adalah taman yang mereka datangi tadi malam. Entahlah, namun kaki dan hatinya sendiri lah yang membawanya pergi ke tempat itu.

.

Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaannya ketika mendapati taman tanpa keberadaan Baekhyun. gadis itu tak ada disana. bahkan ayunan yang semalam mereka duduki pun kini sedang dimainkan oleh anak-anak kecil. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar pergi? meninggalkannya...

Rasanya Chanyeol sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa? kenapa Baekhyun harus pergi diam-diam seperti itu. Kenapa ia tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih dulu jika memang akan pergi.

Tes...

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar menangis. Padahal sejak menginjak usia 12 tahun, Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah menangis lagi. namun pada kenyataannya kini dia menangis. menangis bukan karena orangtuanya yang tidak pernah akur melainkan menangis karena seorang gadis. Gadis yang pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak menghilangnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun sudah kembali pada kepribadiannya yang biasa. Terlelap di kelas dengan headphone yang terpasang di telinga. Duduk seorang diri di pinggir sungai Han sambil mendengarkan musik.

Kebiasaan yang dulu ia lakukan sebelum mengenal Baekhyun kembali ia lakukan.

Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda. Dengan headphone yang terpasang di telinga, Chanyeol berjalan memasuki cafe dimana ia pertama kali melihat bakat istimewa Baekhyun. bahkan Chanyeol duduk di tempat yang sama dengan dulu sambil menatap lurus ke arah panggung. Panggung kecil itu bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol justru melamun. mengenang sosok Baekhyun yang ia rindukan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun baru sadar kalau ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun. ia tidak tahu dimana rumah orangtua gadis itu. sehingga tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain merasa kehilangan.

Saking tenggelamnya dalam lamunan, Chanyeol tak sadar kalau ada seorang gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Annyeonghasseo." Gadis itu menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Nugu?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo lalu memandang heran gadis mungil itu.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kau pasti namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ne." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Sungguh, dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Ini ada titipan untukmu dari Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi." Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan menatap tak percaya pada surat yang disodorkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau—"

"Baca saja, mungkin semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab setelah kau membaca surat itu. Aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo langsung memotong kata-kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan surat itu di atas meja. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan konyol yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka surat itu perlahan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya membaca dengan seksama isi dari surat itu.

_Dear Chanyeollie_

_Annyeong Yeollie... apa kabarmu? Hihi... sejujurnya aku bingung ingin menulis surat yang seperti apa. aku tahu kau sedang kesal padaku. atau kau justru sedang merindukanku ketika kau membaca surat ini. _

_Yeollie-ah... Apa kini kau membenciku? Neomu Mianhaeyo karena aku pergi begitu saja. Mungkin saat membaca surat ini aku sudah berada di New York. Di sebuah rumah sakit spesialis mata. Kau tahu, aku sudah mendapatkan donor kornea mata itu. Dalam hitungan waktu, mungkin aku bisa kembali melihat lagi. Aku benar-benar menantikannya Yeollie-ah. _

_Awalnya aku sangat ingin memberitahumu soal ini. Namun aku juga ragu. Entahlah namun pikiranku mengatakan kalau ada kemungkinan untukmu melarangku pergi. dan jika itu terjadi, aku pasti akan menurutimu. Karena aku juga pasti merasa sedikit senang karena kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku. Hhah... aku percaya diri sekali ya. _

_Tapi jika aku menurutimu maka akan lebih lama bagiku untuk kembali bisa melihat. Jujur, aku sangat ingin bisa melihat lagi Yeollie-ah. dan keinginan itu semakin besar sejak aku mengenalmu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu. aku ingin bisa membalas tatapan hangat yang selalu kau tujukan untukku—aku bisa merasakannya Yeollie. Aku juga ingin bisa melihat wajah tampanmu yang selama ini hanya bisa ku sentuh. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di pinggir sungai Han bersamamu. Aku ingin. Sangat ingin. Karena itu, aku HARUS bisa melihat lagi._

_Yeollie-ah, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kuutarakan padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang karena aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Jadi kumohon tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba dimana aku berani mengatakannya.._

_Dimana ketika aku sudah bisa melihat kembali. Di saat aku bisa menemukan lagi warna-warna indah dalam hidupku. maka pada saat itulah aku akan mengutarakan isi hatiku padamu. _

_Jadi maukah kau menungguku? Aku tak akan memaksamu terlalu banyak. Jikalau kau tidak sanggup lagi menungguku, maka aku bisa berbesar hati tapi setidaknya aku berharap kau tak melupakanku. _

_Aku menyayangimu Chanyeollie, teman terbaikku. _

_,_

_-Byun Baekhyun-_

_._

_._

Chanyeol melipat kembali surat yang ternyata dititipkan Baekhyun untuknya. Entahlah, namun setelah membaca surat ini Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya. Itulah satu kesimpulan berharga yang Chanyeol dapatkan.

"_Aku akan menunggumu Baekhyun... pasti. Dan aku juga menyayangimu, ani! Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae." _ Batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum begitu lebar.

**The END**

**Words : 4.277**

**Updated : 19/02/2014**

**Adakah yang butuh sequel? Hhihi... jika ada aku akan membuatkannya. **

**Review After Read Ne?**


End file.
